Hero
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: All his sister thought of him as, was a hero. Ever since he tricked her into playing a game...Please review!


**AN: Heads up, I don't know the original dialogue word for word, even though I can look at the movie which I bought on DVD, but I'm too lazy. So bear with me, yeah? I do not own Rise of the Guardians-except the DVD. I'm naming Jack's sister Pippa, because apparently, that's what some fans are calling her. **

…

The ice cracked underneath her small feet. She gasped and shot her head towards her brother for help. His smile, which was almost always on his face, disappeared for a second. It disappeared with fear.

"Jack, I'm scared."

He stared at the ice around her feet and then at his own when the ice under his began to break, as he tried to reassure her. "Alright, we're gonna have a little fun, Pip."

"No! We're not!" she demanded, her voice getting smaller, growing more fearful at him not taking this seriously.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You're always playing tricks!"

He laughed nervously. "Well not this time, I promise. You're going to be fine."

She looked at him as he straightened up a bit. "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday."

Pippa brightened up. "Ready? One-", he landed his foot lightly on the ice, and it cracked at the touch. He ignored it, balancing on it as he over-exaggerated for his sister, moving from his spot with a hop, "Two…" He spotted the perfect stick for his plan- just another step. "Three!"

Jack crouched down. "Now it's your turn. One."

She began to move and her skates made the ice crack more. She gasped in fear and nearly screamed as she took the second step.

"Three!" Something wrapped around her waist and she was flung in the air. She landed with a thump on the ice and looked around her. She was no longer under the cracked frost. She had made it! Pippa looked up at her brother with a smile on her face.

He smiled back, as his plan had worked. He was a hero. The ice under his back foot felt weakened. It split with a roar and he felt himself falling for a millisecond. Then, he felt as if his back was slapped at full force and tensed up instinctively from the cold. He tried to struggle but couldn't-he was too numb already. Jack didn't even hear Pippa's screams from under the surface. He could barely keep his eyes open as he floated down faster and faster.

"JACK! JACK!" Pippa's young mind swirled as she raced to the opening of the ice hole. She couldn't possibly get in the water-she wouldn't be able to get Jack. She needed help.

Pippa sprinted to her village and started screaming. "Help me! Jack's in the lake! HELP!"

Villagers came out of their homes and business in confusion. "_Help me_!" Pippa didn't care who followed, just as long as someone did. Her parents came out of their home and looked with great fear and worry at her.

"Daddy, help me!"

…

They ran. They ran with half the village on their tails.

Samuel Overland, a nearly spitting image of his son, just older, stood at the mouth of the hole. He kicked off his shoes and took off his cloak and jumped.

He franticly searched as the water began to cool his body. There was no sight of his son.

Someone yanked him upwards. He found himself gasping as the water filled his mouth, choking him.

He came out of the water, gasping for air, on his side. He looked back at the hole, thought of crawling back under the ice. He had to get Jack. But his neighbors blocked his way.

"Are you mad?" One of them, a baker, shouted at him. "Overland, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Samuel glared at them, numbly sat himself up with his daughter knelt at his side. "I'm trying to save my son!"

"He's gone, Sam."

Pippa started sobbing. Samuel had to try again. He made a mad crawl for it-stopped before he could even get a toe in. They slammed him down on a snow bank, held him down.

"He's gone! He's not coming back!" They shouted at him. Samuel started crying.

Jack was dead under the ice. Drowned saving his sister. Pippa was sure to tell them all that. In her mind, Jack was a hero. She had always thought of him as a hero.

In the end, The Man in the Moon thought so too.

…

**AN: Well, this was written in an hour, so excuse the randomness I guess. Please review!**


End file.
